


Uno Dell'Altro

by dontcypher



Category: Jane Austen - Fandom, originais, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, F/M, Londres Vitoriana | Victorian London, Multi, Originals - Freeform, Portuguese Language - Freeform, References to Jane Austen, Referências a Jane Austen, Romance, Século 19, ficção, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcypher/pseuds/dontcypher
Summary: Após dez anos vivendo na Itália cuidando dos assuntos de seus país Anthony Kim, o alfa diplomata de trinta e um anos, volta para Londres com o intuito de visitar sua família e descansar. Anthony acreditava conhecer todas as coisas mais belas do mundo, até pôr seus olhos em Justine Harewood.[ABO. Século 19 . Londres Vitoriana. Inspirado na rainha Jane Austen]
Relationships: Anthony & Justine, Original Character(s) - Relationship, Personagens Originais - Relationship, Thomas & Elinor, Victor & Marian
Kudos: 1
Collections: BTS Other





	Uno Dell'Altro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha primeira postagem neste site, espero sinceramente que gostem e apreciem.
> 
> P.S: contêm palavras em italiano; as respectivas traduções se encontram ao final do capítulo.

_"Não é o tempo nem a oportunidade que determinam a intimidade, é só a disposição. Sete anos não são insuficientes para algumas pessoas se conhecerem, e sete dias são mais que suficientes para outras." - **Razão e Sensibilidade, Jane Austen.**_

*

O que era para ser apenas um jantar harmonioso entre as famílias, parentes próximos e alguns amigos mais íntimos acabou por se tornar uma grande festa de gala para Sr. Doyun Kim, o alfa patriarca e não respeitável de mais terras do que iniciar se lembrar - e contar.

Sua velha e amável esposa, Sra. Haeun Kim, havia dito que seria má ideia; a _visita_ do neto não deveria se transformar em um evento comemorativo, mas, bem, quem disse que ele deu-a ouvidos?

A área reservada para os veículos automóveis da vasta propriedade mais importante de _Norland Park_ estava lotada. A burguesia de quase toda Sussex perambulava deleitosa pelo salão de baile de sua residência nem um pouco humilde garboso. Mr Kim nunca fora conhecido por menos que ostentoso, não tinha tempo para tristezas e misérias, e esperava que permanecesse assim até o dia de sua não tão esperada morte - que sentiu ser dali poucos anos

O fato para tal evento era que o nobre senhor de Norland Park, em seus plenos sessenta e dois anos estava deveras feliz. Seu neto diplomata e um dos orgulhosos de sua vida, depois de tantos anos cuidando dos trabalhosos trabalhos da Inglaterra Revolucionária em terras italianas, estava finalmente de volta, e acreditava que dessa vez o jovem alfa permaneceria em sua companhia por mais que uma ou duas semana , se toque um pouco mais de sorte.

Senhor. Kim se considera um alfa abençoado não só por ter tantas riquezas materiais e expandi-las, mas por ser feliz de tal maneira que não conseguiria pôr em palavras. Era claro que amava inegavelmente todos de sua família, era apaixonado até mesmo pelos filhotes que ainda estariam por vir, mas não teria como avaliar o amor imensurável que sentia por seus netos, e justamente por isso risada retumbante para ouvida pelos criados até a cozinha. Sobressaiu-se mais alta que a canção dançante tocada pela pequena orquestra contratada da cidade.

\- Vovô… - Thomas Kim, o neto mais velho de três irmãos, riu contido, trocando a taça de vinho vazia por uma cheia quando o garçom parou ao seu lado. - Sabe que Anthony é um Alfa livre, que lástima seria um imprinting, não é mesmo?

Direcionou um olhar desdenhoso ao irmão mais novo, Anthony revirou os olhos do mesmo modo. Sr. Kim sobressaltou, imputando-o. O ar de riso ainda no rosto anafado.

\- Ora, meu querido neto, quer dizer que não amarrou-se a nenhuma ômega italiana? Ouvi rumores de que são muito belas. Os raros ômegas machos também. Não engravidou ninguém? - perguntou desconfiado, sabia bem que Anthony não era nenhum santo.

O alfa idoso estava louco por mais bisnetos, só os filhotes do neto mais velho não eram suficientes, embora os amasse e os mimasse mais do que era correto.

Anthony sorriu soprado. Seu avô sempre foi muito astuto e direto, assim como Victor, o irmão caçula dos três - que não estava presente no evento por motivos pessoais em relação à esposa. Ele desviou o olhar por um instante para algumas moças que tagarelavam sobre qualquer coisa, perfilando perfeitamente a qual classe hierárquica cada uma pertencia. Uma jovem beta de olhos verdes e bonitos cachos louros sorriu discreta; ele a retribuiu abertamente, não se importando em parecer indelicado. Logo após mirou o avô de pança saliente sob o colete tafetá vermelho, que remexia o uísque com o dedo indicador rechonchudo.

\- Sì. Sono tutti così belli. - Assentiu com a cara numa expressão saudosa. - Mas eu não tenho tempo para perder me prendendo a alguém, meu avô. Italianas são nervosinhas demais, uma pequena aventura está de bom tamanho.

Ergueu a pequena taça de uísque em reverência às próprias palavras, sorvendo um gole generoso. Thomas o imitou de maneira mais irônica, mantendo a tradição de serem como água e vinho desde muito pequenos. E embora tivessem absolutas divergências eram os melhores amigos, os criados mansão puderam provar.

Alguns cavalheiros se aproximaram dos três alfas entretidos numa conversa sobre política, ansiavam em conhecer o jovem diplomata tão bem falado que cuidava tanto das relações externas de seu país. Sr. Kim arrastou Anthony pelo imenso salão apresentando-o a cada amigo nobre e comerciante rico ali presente. Apresentou-o também a alguns lordes, como damas ômegas e alfas que por sua vez eram belíssimas, mas não atraíram a atenção de quem tanto desejavam.

Conversavam alegres sobre a viagem quando um criado se aproximou de Sr. Kim, que revirou os olhos e despediu-se brevemente dos dois netos com muito drama, pois para chamado para tratar de um assunto um tanto quanto urgente em seu escritório. Anthony e Thomas rumaram para uma parte um pouco mais afastada, devido ao falatório prolixo dos improvisos, almejando ter um pouco mais de privacidade entre eles. O alfa mais velho desfez-se das luvas branquinhas pondo-as no bolso lateral do fraque preto, e Anthony desabotoou algumas casas do colete branco e afrouxou a gravata borboleta também branca, aliviando um pouco do calor repentino.

\- Estão todos olhando para você, _mio fratello_ \- disse Anthony ficando de frente para o irmão, porém de costas para os demais.

Thomas soltou uma risada sonora brincando com o dedo indicador na borda da taça, umedecendo os lábios grossos.

\- Não seja ridículo. Embora eu seja extremamente bonito, não é por mim que estão suspirando. - Ergueu elegantemente o pescoço invejável varrendo rapidamente o salão com os olhos. - E mesmo que fosse, eu já sou casado e só a _minha mulher_ me apraz.

Anthony sorriu verdadeiro; sabia com exatidão o quanto seu irmão era apaixonado por Elinor, uma ômega de baixa casta e origem humilde. No começo ela não fora aceita por sua mãe, pois ela não acreditou que seu primeiro filho o qual pensara ser o mais prudente _rejeitou a realeza_ e tivera imprinting com uma moça maltrapilha que não possuía nenhum dote nem requinte; todavia, um tempo depois, a alfa desistiu do preconceito de classes, das humilhações contra a nora e de cobrar mais ambições de seu primogênito, apoiando a união.

_O que foi feito está feito._

Em seu íntimo o diplomata gostaria de ter tido a mesma sorte que seu irmão mais velho, pois ele era seu maior exemplo de homem embora jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

\- _Sei fortunato ad averla nella tua vita._

\- Sou - afirmou orgulhoso, entendia italiano e muitos outros idiomas mais do que bem.

Anthony assobiou falsamente impressionado, Thomas era realmente um homem muito bem estudado e refinado, mesmo que sua mãe achasse o contrário depois da “loucura” que cometeu.

\- _Del resto_ , onde ela está? _Non_ a vi desde que cheguei.

Então Thomas suspirou.

\- Provavelmente está correndo descalça com nossos filhotes por aí enquanto aguarda a chegada da família de _Harewood_.

Anthony franziu o cenho deveras curioso, mas não questionou, apenas assentiu. Minutos depois, os pequenos filhotes do irmão, Haneul e Sarang, entraram no salão correndo aos risinhos gostosos, acompanhados de outras crianças da criadagem. Algumas senhoras de idade que abanavam seus leques cheias de entojo, viam aquele ato como um desrespeito, onde já se viu um ultraje aqueles; no entanto, permaneceram de boca fechada uma vez que não estavam em suas casas.

O alfa mais velho sorriu dos filhos e bebericou tranquilo da última taça de vinho - nunca bebia mais do que duas -, o mais novo se apossou de uma nova taça de uísque sorvendo um gole cheio de sede. O Sr. Kim ainda não havia voltado.

Num rompante em toda sua alegria e beleza selvagem Elinor surgiu eufórica abraçando o marido pelo pescoço agindo, com este ato, de maneira deselegante e desrespeitosa segundo os nobres ali presentes. A ômega encontrava-se completamente suada, as bochechas rubras, o vestido bonito quase todo amassado e os cabelos ora impecáveis estavam bagunçados, não havia sequer resquícios de vaselina, e só para ter certeza do que dissera mais cedo, Thomas espiou seus pés confirmando de que ela não uso das novas sapatilhas de seda.

\- Eu não lhe disse, meu irmão? - Ergueu como sobrancelhas humorado, alheio aos cochichos dos convidados e não se importava, de qualquer forma.

Anthony riu sonoro; Elinor abaixou o rosto um pouco envergonhada.

\- Não se preocupe, Elinor. Continuas bela, como sempre - elogiou para animá-la, uma vez que tinha a permissão do irmão.

\- Obrigada, senhor Anthony - sorriu educada. Então encarou o marido. - Posso calçar minhas sapatilhas se assim desejar, meu marido. - A voz delicada numa mistura de lamento e compreensão.

Detestava que chamassem a atenção de Thomas por sua causa. Mas ele, por outro lado, apenas negou, e sorriu segurando delicadamente as laterais de seu rosto tão belo.

\- Quero que se divirta. E se lhe agrada continuar descalça não serei eu a lhe impedir.

\- Obrigada, meu amor - Elinor abriu um grande sorriso, aconchegando-se nos braços do marido, recebendo um afago carinhoso na nuca.

Anthony os apreciava quando desviou seus olhos do casal e grunhiu de repente, sentindo uma pontada no peito. A luz do lustre gigantesco e luxuoso parecia ter ficado mais forte e o calor havia aumentado. Ele se sentira inquieto, estranho e precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco ou sufocaria.

Retirou-se da presença do irmão caminhando a passos rápidos para fora do salão, cumprimentando cordialmente alguns covidados interesseiros no processo.

No corredor de acesso ao jardim o alfa se libertou do fraque escuro, do colete branco, luvas e gravata borboleta, jogando todas as peças sobre um banco de madeira branca em detalhes reais. A brisa geladinha o abraçou, mas ainda não era o suficiente, então ele folgou o suspensório, desabotoou três casas dos botões abaixando a gola alta da camisa de linho branco, deixando um pouco do peitoral amorenado e robusto à vista, logo depois embolou as mangas alvas até os cotovelos, suspirando aliviado. Se sentia um pouco mais refrescado.

Segurou firme na balaustrada coberta por flores em ramos; inclinou o quadril para trás e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Não me parece correto se despir assim em qualquer ambiente, senhor diplomata. - Uma voz feminina suave e zombeteira indagou e ele riu nasalado antes de se virar.

\- _Non mi sembra giusto spiare le persone_ \- retrucou com humor.

A moça franziu o cenho confusa.

\- Desculpe-me, eu não o entendi - admitiu dando uma risadinha suave ao se aproximar alguns passos dele.

Anthony a imitou.

\- Eu apenas disse que não me parece correto espiar as pessoas.

\- Oh... Eu não o estava espiando. - Defendeu-se, arregalando os olhos.

\- Ora, eu não estou lhe julgando, em seu lugar eu também me espiaria - provocou.

A moça forçou uma gargalhada nada convencional, cruzando os braços, arrancando uma charmosa risada rouca do alfa.

\- Como pode dizer isto com tanta certeza? O senhor sequer está nu! - Exclamou irritada e rapidamente pôs a mão adornada por luva branca de seda fina e bonita sobre a boca, dando-se conta do que havia falado.

\- Hm ... Então, gostaria de me ver nu? - Anthony ergueu como sobrancelhas, fingindo espanto.

A moça abriu a boca, em choque.

\- Bem, eu estava desfrutando da minha própria companhia, antes de o senhor chegar já retirando as roupas como se tivesse formigas sob elas! - Alfinetou irritada.

\- Uh. Eu a decepcionei, é por isso que está tão irritada, _amore mio?_ \- sorriu ao frisar a última parte.

Ela o olhou de esguelha por um momento, até entender que ele só queria tirar-lhe a paciência.

\- Não darei cabimento aos seus despautérios. - Estreitou os olhos, calando-se.

Anthony apenas moveu as pálpebras e limitou-se a ficar em silêncio, embora entusiasmado com tamanha petulância de alguém que nunca viu antes. Porém o silêncio não durou por muito tempo, então concluiu que a moça adorava falar.

\- Cavalheirismo não é muito o seu forte, estou certo? - Ela o questionou ficando ao seu lado, reparando uma imensidão de rosas brancas e vermelhas em tons escuros devido a pouca luz dali. Sua postura era altiva e elegante, quase arrogante.

O alfa uniu as sobrancelhas, não ofendido, porém.

\- Estamos aqui há sete minutos, a senhorita ainda não me conheceu o suficiente para afirmar de tal opinião.

\- Decerto que não, todavia não preciso de muito - a ômega disse ousada, algo naquele alfa lhe dava a liberdade para agir daquela forma.

Anthony moveu o queixo sob a pele, assentindo devagar. Ela sorriu um pouco vitoriosa.

Permaneceram minutos apenas observando as rosas. A ômega espiava discretamente o perfil do alfa e o quanto ele, de fato, era ridiculamente bonito e mais atraente do que deveria. O cheiro forte de _Terra molhada_ e _Café_ de seu lobo emanando, mesmo que pouco, a fez fechar os olhos por segundos, gravando-o; gostaria de se lembrar dessa combinação espetacular em outras ocasiões.

_Ela amava tomar café ao invés de chá da tarde, e amava ainda mais o cheiro gostoso que a terra exalava em dias de chuva._

A ômega respirou fundo voltando a si, rompendo o silêncio mais uma vez antes que reparasse no diplomata ainda mais.

\- O baile é em sua homenagem, não deveria estar lá dentro?

\- _Ci sono così tante cose che volevo fare neste momento…_ \- sussurrou para si mesmo e soltou o ar pesaroso. - Eu estou exausto. Precisei me afastar das pessoas que estão aí dentro, só por um momento. Não tenho gosto por metade delas. Acredito que terei tempo para ser o homem perfeito, e de cumprimentar a quem não conheço e ser muitíssimo gentil.

\- Então, o senhor está fingindo ser o que não é? - Questionou, desconfiada.

\- A _questione_ não é fingir ser o que não sou, e sim tentar ser o melhor que posso ser para não desapontar _le persone_ importantes que me cercam e que esperam tanto de mim. - Manteve a voz comedida, não queria assustá-la.

Baixou os olhos e fitou a ômega em seguida. Ela o olhava fixamente, com intensidade, e Anthony não soube traduzir o que sua expressão facial tão cândida significava.

\- Acho que lhe entendo - inquiriu compreensivamente.

\- _Ottimo_ , já é um começo. - Meneou a cabeça, a moça concordou. - Eu posso saber o seu nome agora?

A atmosfera do jardim havia mudado completamente, ele tinha adquirido muita experiência em mudar o humor de um ambiente sem fazer notar em suas _aventuras_ na Itália, senão teria voltado casado à força com uma filha de algum político.

\- Porque? - Ela sorriu exibindo os dois dentes frontais salientes, muito semelhantes ao de um coelho.

O alfa a acompanhou ligeiramente encantado, fazendo-a engolir a seco ao atentar-se às belas covinhas profundas em suas bochechas.

\- Porque você foi a única moça _questa notte_ com quem eu consegui ter uma conversa, mesmo que mínima; que não se ofereceu para mim ou tentou me agradar.

\- Olha, fique sabendo que não agi assim para impressioná-lo.

\- Estou certo de que não - sorriu fechado.

\- Justine - disse ela com ar de riso, suspirando.

Justine estava sentindo algo estranho, mas não sabia bem o quê.

\- _Quale?_ \- Ele havia entendido muito bem, mas gostou bastante do jeito como os lábios dela formaram um biquinho adorável ao dizê-lo.

\- Justine _Harewood_ \- repetiu e a leve brisa soprou um pouco da parte solta de seu cabelo.

O aroma de _Jasmim_ e _Coco _golpearam as vias nasais do alfa. Ele inspirou tal perfume sentindo-se meio tonto pela doçura, mas era indiscutivelmente delicioso. Limpou a garganta para disfarçar, vislumbrando finalmente tamanha beleza de sua companhia. Ele encarou a face corada tão delicada quanto uma porcelana e quis tocá-la. Conteve-se; odiaria agir por impulso. Ele não era esse tipo de homem, mas também não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo consigo naquela noite.

Anthony Kim em seus trinta e um anos de vida já tinha viajado para vários países e descoberto coisas consideradas como as mais lindas do mundo, mas jurou por Deus naquele instante que não havia nada mais belo no mundo inteiro do que aquela senhorita de cabelos negros e lábios avermelhados tão convidativos e hipnotizantes.

Justine o encarou de volta por sob os cílios, obrigando-se a manter a compostura pois havia realmente algo errado consigo. Parecia que Anthony a chamava para si, todavia ele estava em silêncio.

\- Conte-me sobre a Itália, soube que é linda - ela pediu, realmente interessada em saber, assim talvez seus nervos se acalmassem.

Anthony assentiu e começou a devanear sobre as maravilhas italianas. Contou sobre suas bebidas favoritas e explicou a beleza particular da arquitetura antiquada, como o verdadeiro apreciador que era. Justine por sua vez não sabia se estava mais encantada pela paixão veemente nas palavras do diplomata ou por ele em si, a forma que seus lábios carnudos se moviam ao falar e como o peito forte subia a cada respiração animada ... Céus, ela estava se perdendo, já não ouvia mais o que era dito.

E Anthony percebeu, pois seu coração saltou a cada ar surpreso da moça, embora tenha fingido entretenimento no próprio assunto. O que estava acontecendo consigo não saberia dizer, pois nunca tinha passado por nada semelhante antes. Algo naquela mulher lhe puxava, então decidiu encerrar por ali, não queria dar um passo em falso e cometer um erro.

\- _Bene ..._ \- suspirou para disfarçar, verificando as horas no relógio de bolso. - Meus minutos de descanso acabaram, terei que voltar.

Justine sobressaltou, piscando os olhos como se tivesse acabado de despertar.

\- Mas já?

\- _Sfortunatamente_ \- ela piscou confusa, ele sorriu e traduziu. - Eu disse infelizmente.

Justine concordou hesitante.

Anthony afastou-se da balaustrada incerto, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros para ter certeza de que continuava a altura daquele baile. Por alguma razão não queria deixá-la ali e sentiu-se ridículo por isso; sorriu por pensar demais. Começou a buscar pelas peças de roupa, evitando respirar o cheiro inebriante da ômega; recusava-se a ficar desnorteado.

Ele a olhou uma última vez, mirou o céu noturno com estrelas e se incluiu antes, uma imensidão negro-azulada poderia ser facilmente refletida na negrura estonteante dos olhos tão expressivos de Justine.

\- Certo. Vá e faça seu papel, senhor diplomata - disse ela, amistosa. Porém, intimamente Justine também não queria deixá-lo ir e sequer sabia o porquê, tinha acabado de conhecê-lo. Tudo o que estava sentindo não fazia sentido.

Anthony com um pequeno sorriso deu as costas caminhando para a saída do jardim. Seu lobo se manifestou contra suas ações pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, irritado por estar indo. No meio do caminho o alfa apertou os olhos, não acreditando que faria aquilo.

Virou-se na direção de Justine, que o mirou ansiosa.

\- Gostaria de voltar comigo e me conceder a honra de uma dança? _Sono um balletto, promesso._ \- Talvez, mas só talvez existindo mentindo.

Ela fingiu pensar e logo depois negou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios aprazíveis.

\- Por ora, a resposta é não - piscou um olho, se sua mãe presenciasse tamanha ousadia… Não gostaria nem de pensar.

\- E como irei prová-la de que sou um nobre _signore_? - perguntou muito galanteador e Justine riu com graça porque havia entendido.

\- Acredito que haverá outras oportunidades para que o faça, meu senhor - insinuou, escondendo um sorriso. Estava sorrindo mais do que de costume.

\- Verei a senhorita de novo?

\- Não sei, mas espero que sim. - Umedeceu os lábios, perdida pela forma que aquele homem a olhava, estava ficando difícil manter a recusa.

Anthony assentiu. Uma centelha de esperança tomando espaço em seu peito. Virou-se novamente, pronto para cruzar a saída de arco folheada quando Justine o chamou.

\- _Sì?_

\- Tome cuidado.

\- Com o quê, exatamente? - Questionou confuso, um comichão estranho em seu interior.

\- Seus olhos brilham como os de alguém que vai se apaixonar - explicou. - Agora vá, estão à sua espera - disse suave.

Anthony deu as costas e apenas se foi sem entender por que olhos de Justine rapidamente brilharam num tom dourado que o manteve enclausurado a ela, por milésimos de segundos. No entanto, não tinha conhecimento de que os seus também brilharam, em tom azul, para ela.

Eles estavam momentaneamente ligados, _um ao outro_ , a partir daquela noite.

Ali sozinha, Justine notou uma rosa amarela, a única, sobre os ramos da balaustrada onde o alfa estava há um minuto. Amparou-a com cuidado, levando-a até o nariz. O cheiro dele estava ali, impregnado nas pétalas. Aspirou, sorrindo. Ela a beijou terna, guardando-a logo depois em sua bolsinha de mão, prometendo a si mesma que, antes que a primeira pétala da rosa murchasse, eles se veriam novamente.

**Traduções:**

\- **Uno dell'altro** = Um ao outro.

\- **Sì sono tutti così belli** = Sim. São todas muito bonitas.

\- **Mio fratello** = Meu irmão.

\- **Sei fortunato ad averla nella tua vita** = Você é sortudo de tê-la em sua vida.

\- **“Del resto”, “Non”** = “Aliás”, “Não”.

\- **Non mi sembra giusto spiare le persone** = Não me parece correto espiar as pessoas.

\- **“Amore mio”** = Meu amor.

\- **Cì sono così tante cose che volevo fare in questo momento...** = Existem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer neste momento…

\- **Questione** = Questão.

\- **“Ottimo”** = Ótimo.

\- **Questa notte** = Esta noite.

\- **“Quale?”** = Qual?

\- **“Bene…”** = Bem…

\- **“Sfortunatamente”** = Infelizmente.

\- **Signore** = Cavalheiro \ Senhor.

\- **Sono um balletto, promesso** = Só uma dança, prometo.


End file.
